shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuu Daisuu no Mi
Appearance Looks like a magenta strawberry with spirals. Powers The user of this fruit will be able to create geometric shapes of varying size and strength depending on the number they managed to count to, making the user a counting humans. Usage The user of this fruit becomes able to create varying geometric shapes whose power and size will be relative to the number the user managed to count to, split equally between the 2 variables (size and strength) by default. This however can be changed. Geometric Shapes The power and size of the shapes follows a simple rule Strength Number + Size Number = Number Counted to. By default it will be equally split so as to provide easy firepower and defense in a 50+50=100 manner, however both 50s may be changed as long as the end result remains the same. Making a shape with 80 power is allowable as long as it has a 20 size. The dimensional level of a shape requires bigger numbers the bigger it is, if a 10 is necessary to make a square something like 100 is necessary to make a cube and 1000 to make an hyper cube, this also influences the strength and size, as it will require even bigger number for more power and size. Counting Counting for this fruit may be verbal or mental, both work and have the same effect on the overall result. However the number it lands must be difficult to achieve for destructive powers and massive sizes, but it largely depends on the individual user. A normal toddler can achieve the same power and size from counting to 50 as a teenager to counts to 500 as they both take some effort on both parties. Also counting can be done in any preferred way but the 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 way becomes less and less efficient the more one learns about algebra, and Addiction, Multiplication and Powers become available to use and loophole the counting with. Algebraic Counting Because of the nature of mathematics algebra can be understood as Fancy Counting. If numbers are understood as very differently as to how an average man thinks of them. *'Addition' can be used to count by interpreting any number as a collection of +1. For example 5''' is just '''+1, repeated 5 times. 0+1+1+1+1+1=5 afteral. *'Multiplication' works in the same way as addition but requires numbers to be understood as +N, n being the second number in multiplication equations, for example. 7*5, is just counting 7 times in a +5 manner, becoming 0+5+5+5+5+5+5+5 both of which Equal 35. The inverse is also possible 5*7 becoming 0+7+7+7+7+7, which is also 35. *'Powers' can also be interpreted as counting, but this time in a *N manner. 2^5 becomes 5 times, a *2, giving you 1*2*2*2*2*2 which equals 32. Advanced Algebraic Counting To reach higher numbers in relative short times this process may be used, but it is incredibly complicated as the fruit requires precise knowledge of the numbers counted. *Division can be done in one single step if the user uses any number divided by a number smaller then 1, the user will then achieve massive numbers in relatively no time, but all digits must be known, and thus is not generally an efficient manner. New variables Shapes created will generally remain static in the air unless the user actively wields them or throws them towards the enemy, they will then move with an air resistance of half of the newtons imposed on them, and their velocity will be logically half of what would have been if the air resistance was 0, both these variables can be changed by sacrificing the numerical values of Size and Power. Speed can be inserted easily even upon creation, however to remove air resistance requires some sort of negative counting after the shape is made, as any done before would result in weaker constructs. Other Variables *Time in which the shape will exist *Optical Density *Temperature Negative Counting *'Subtraction' is the same as addition but done in a '-1' way, for example 2-1 is just 0+1+1-1 which equals 1'. '-1-3 is just 0-1-1-1-1 which would mean '-4'. However in the context of the fruit the variables inserted after creation cannot affect the ones before but mere add, thus negative counting will have no negative effect as long as it is done after defining all positive ones. Weakness The user suffers from normal devil fruit weaknesses. The shapes created will generally not last longer then 10 Seconds, their speed and any other variables will generally will always be the same unless changed, however the more variables the less the effects individuals one will have. The more complicated a shape is the less effective it will be with smaller numbers. Simplicity means firepower. The process of reaching infinity cannot be done, by limitations of the fruit itself, and any other way of counting would skydrop into useless levels, any number would become impossibly small to be able to even create any shape of sizes above microscopic levels. The user must also perfectly understand the result (the user must know every single digit, 7.5334234... would probably not create any number as the user has no way of knowing the full extent of the number), any error done while counting will cancel the creation of a shape, and all steps must be obeyed, one cannot do 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, 9, 10 unless the process allows him to. Notes *Link to better understand the processes described here of counting in a simple fun way Trivia *The Daisuu Daisuu no Mi, is translated as the Count Count Fruit in the english version but this is an incorrect translation as Daisuu literally means Algebra. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Math Devil Fruit